What a Blocky World (Book 1)
by Mrmyoom
Summary: This is a story about Steve who goes on an amazing adventure to return home.
1. Chapter 1: A New Awakening

Chapter 1: A New Awakening

"Shoot!"

I don't know where to go!" I yelled as I went for a deep sprint through a rocky passageway.

The thing closed in on me.

He felt like crunchy leaves. I stood there hunched over, halfway inside of a rock.

Earlier that day

"Steve! School in half an hour!" My mother yelled as I groaned, clearly annoyed.

I slowly crept out of bed and opened my closet and pulled a pair of jeans from my dresser.

I yawned as I swept a clean, white T-Shirt over my head.

My shoulders slumped as I dragged myself to the breakfast table downstairs.

A plateful of pancakes and bacons plopped down in front of me.

I grinned, eager to eat. The breakfast was great, and I walked out the front door to school.

I walked down the dusty, old road.

A tall man with a beard stood against a fence.

He had a diamond in his hand. Then, I did something that I would regret my entire life.

I stole the diamond.

I leaped and swung wildly at him like martial artists I have seen on TV.

He grabbed my by the shirt collar and asked, "What is your name kid?"

"My name is Steve." I replied cautiously.

If my Mom found out that I tried to steal, she would kill me.

"Well Steve." the man said.

"My name is Notch.

You shall be punished for your actions!"

A bright light shined and I woke up in a Forest.

"What?" I asked myself as I looked around.

There were trees everywhere and everything was cube shaped.

A herd of cows took a swim in the river.

I did not know what I was doing here.

Also, where had that guy Notch had gone?

I decided that I was going to survive on my own.

I started punching trees with my fist.

It was fun at first, but after the 7th tree, my hands started feeling sore.

I needed to get an axe somehow.

I chopped up my wood into wooden planks.

My fists were burning by now and it was also getting dark.

I chose to make an axe in the morning and focus on getting ahold of a weapon.

Who knew what was out there in this blocky world.

I broke some of my planks into sticks and pounded the wood into a sword.

I did not know how to use a sword as I was only 13, but I was excited to learn how.


	2. Chapter 2: First Fight

Chapter 2: First Fight

Suddenly, a bloody, green, humanoid creature came running at me.

I quickly knew at once that it was a Zombie.

It punched me in the face and brought me to the ground.

I pushed it off of me and hit it with my sword.

I injured it, but it could still fight.

It grabbed me and threw me into a tree, but not before I threw my sword at it and chopped its head off.

However, my victory was a fluke.

I had to train to become better at fighting monsters.

I crafted a pickaxe and started an underground base.

My pickaxe cut through stone like a hot knife through butter.

I kept mining when suddenly, my pick snapped in half.

I had to return to the surface to make a new one.

After I made a new pick, I returned to the mining.

I came across a chunky, dusty, black mineral.

I recognized it as coal.

I did not have much light in my base, only a small hole in my roof for the sun to stream in.

However, there was no sun cause it was still night, hence no light.

Then, an idea struck me. Maybe I could make torches!

I grabbed a stick out of my pocket and slapped a piece of coal on top of it.

It started burning immediately. It lit up my base and I could see much better.

I kept mining until my pickaxe broke again and I had to make another one.

When I returned to the surface, it was day.


	3. Chapter 3: Upgrades

Chapter 3: Upgrades

Now that it was day again, I could finally explore.

I was starving.

I decided to look for something to eat.

I finally came across a group of pigs.

"Animal Cruelty." I thought to myself.

"Well I guess its eat or die." I said to myself.

I could not look. I pulled out my wooden sword and sliced it in half.

A pork chop dropped from it.

I picked it up and took a nibble of it.

"Mmm!" I said.

Tastes like chicken!

I returned back to base with 32 pork chops.

I decided that I should cook them.

I gathered 8 cobblestone and crafted a furnace to cook my food.

I used the coal that I mined the other day and smelted my food.

I was in the middle of a lovely dinner when an arrow whizzed by my face.

I turned around, startled.

A skeleton was standing there.

It fired a volley of three more arrows at me, but they luckily all missed.

I grabbed my wooden sword and charged at it.

It shot me and made a deep gash in my shoulder.

I ran outside and it followed.

I quickly scurried up a tree trunk and threw my sword at it.

I missed completely and my sword flew into a nearby tree.

Then I heard a "CRREEACCKK!" The tree fell and squashed the skeleton.

I was saved!

I decided to head back inside when a tall green thing appeared in front of me.

It started to HISS so I ran.

"Shoot! I don't know where to go!" I yelled as I went for a deep sprint through a rocky passageway.

The thing closed in on me.

He felt like crunchy leaves.

I stood there hunched over, halfway inside of a rock.

Then everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4: Eternal Life

Chapter 4: Eternal Life

"Huh?"

"What am I still doing here?"

"Am I alive?"

I open my eyes.

I am back in the forest.

Could it all have been a dream?

I walk back to my base.

Why am I still alive?

I thought that I blew up.

Also, what was that green thing?

There was a lot that I had to learn about this new world.

I decided to mine today.

I had gotten good at mining.

I currently had 20 coal and 70 cobblestone.

I suddenly came across an ore that I did not know. I hit it with my wooden pickaxe.

Nothing happened.

I could not destroy it with my wooden pickaxe.

"Wait!" I thought to myself.

If I could make a wooden pickaxe, I could make a stone one too.

A stone pickaxe would have to be a lot stronger than a wooden pickaxe.

Maybe it can mine this mysterious mineral.

I returned to my base and started crafting a stone pickaxe.

It was hard work, but I finally finished it.

I went back to the patch of orange ore and tried to break it with my pickaxe.

I felt satisfaction as the pickaxe cracked the center of the ore.

I went upstairs and tossed it in the furnace to cook.

I mined around some more with my new stone pickaxe.

I found another ore.

This time, this was dark blue.

When I broke it, it shattered into many pieces.

Suddenly, a man appeared in front of me.

It was Notch!

I almost fell over in surprise.

"Notch!" I yelled.

"Hmm?" he said.

"How did I get here and what am I doing here." I asked him.

"You came here because of what you did." Notch replied.

Then I remembered.

I forgot that I tried to steal his diamond.

"Ok, I am sorry!" I apologized to him.

"Can you please bring me back home now?"

"To get home, you must help me." Notch said.

"I need you to help me kill my brother, Herobrine."

"Come to my house and I'll teach you everything you need to know."


	5. Chapter 5: Notch's House

Chapter 5: Notch's House

I was teleported to Notch's House.

It was a huge house.

The size of a mansion.

"Wow!" I yelled.

"You can read some of my books in the library if you like." Notch told me.

He showed me a room full of books.

I picked up a book called "A Guide to Minecraftia."

"So this is Minecraftia?" I asked.

"Yes." Notch replied.

"Also." I asked. "Why do you want to kill Herobrine?"

"Well, it's a long story." Notch said.

"My brother Herobrine."

"All he wanted, was to be a god."

"Obsessed with his goal, he took the wrong path."

"He became evil."

"I tried to stop him."

"But he would not listen to his own brother."

"He was too overcome with rage."

"And now, we must stop him." Notch finally said.

I took a look in the book.

I found out that the mysterious orange ore was iron.

The dark blue ore was Lapis Lazuli.

I decided to explore the house some more.

I found a farm in the back of the house.

My dad had taught me how to plant and harvest crops.

I harvested some wheat and baked it into fresh bread.

The smell of the bread was so delicious.

"You are a pretty good cook." Notch said in surprise.

I handed him a slice of bread.

"I'll teach you how to fight in the back when you are ready."

"Bring your best equipment." he said.


	6. Chapter 6: Training

I arrived in the back of the house with my stone sword at hand.

Notch was there too, and was reading a book.

"Go on." he said. "Fight me."

I did not know what to do.

Was I really supposed to attack him?

I decided too trust my instincts this time around.

I charged at him with all my strength.

He materialized and appeared behind me.

He had an iron blade at hand.

I took an off-balance swing at him, which he easily avoided.

He threw a blue sphere and appeared at the spot it hit.

He took a swing at me which I blocked and knocked his sword out of his hand.

"Have I won?" I thought to myself.

"Not bad!" Notch said.

"You have some ways to go, but not bad."

He told me to go outside and kill monsters for practice.

I did as told and went outside.

A hoard of zombies were coming at me as soon as I stepped out the door.

I charged forward hacking through them like a maniac.

I easily chopped off arms and legs.

I grabbed a zombie by the neck, then kicked it into the air.

Then Notch appeared out of nowhere in the air and slammed the zombie back into the ground.

"I think you need something more of a challenge than zombies." he says to me.

He disappears.

I lurk though the forest looking for mobs to slaughter.

I spot a group of skeletons, about 6-7.

They all fire at me.

I dodge all the arrows, but try to escape.

"This is probably to hard for me." I thought.

I quickly scurry away, deeper into the forest.


	7. Chapter 7: The Dark Encounter

Chapter 7: The Dark Encounter

Suddenly, a light appears.

A man in a red robe and ghostly eyes appears.

"I am Herobrine!" the man says.

"Your life shall end here!"

He pulled out a sword of pure diamond!

I take a swing at him.

He throws a blue sphere just like Notch did.

He appears where the sphere had landed.

He sets the ground on fire and summons 30 zombies!

Suddenly, Notch appears in front of me.

He dives his pickaxe into the ground causing lightning and splitting the ground.

He meets Herobrine's blade with a diamond blade of his own.

They clash on and violent explosions erupt.

Herobrine snaps his fingers and 10 skeletons appear behind me.

He waves his sword and shoots a fiery vortex at me.

I was cornered.

Notch waves his sword and a Tsunami rises from the ground to protect me.

He hands me Flint and Steel.

I set the skeletons on fire, then finish them with a blow to the head.

Herobrine summons gigantic spiders from the ground this time.

Notch hits Herobrine with a bolt of lightning.

Herobrine raises the earth and encases Notch.

Notch was trapped!

I slice the spiders to bits, but it was just a diversion.

Herobrine was already swinging his sword at me. I ducked and dodged the blow by an inch.

Herobrine kicks the sword out of my hand.

Notch at the last second breaks free and dives his sword into Herobrine.

"Hehehe." Herobrine said.

"This is not over Notch.

I'll be back!" he said as he vanishes.

"Herobrine is tough isn't he Steve?" asks Notch.

"Indeed." I reply.


	8. Chapter 8: The God

Chapter 8: The God

"How did you do that?" I asked Notch.

"Well, I'm a god, basically." he replied.

"I created this world."

"How!" I asked.

"With powers."

"Herobrine has his own powers too."

"He lives in his own dimension, the nether."

"What is in the nether?" I asked.

"The nether is a place like hell." Notch replied.

"It is a fiery world with lava and hostile creatures."

"It is a dark, dark world."

"How do we get to the nether?" I asked.

"We need to make a portal." Notch said.

"We need flint and steel and obsidian."

"To obtain obsidian, we need diamonds."

"So lets start mining." I said.

I crafted myself a stone pickaxe.

We started to drill through the ground together.

We made the mine in a stair pattern so we could return to the surface after we are finished mining.

After a few minutes of mining we came across a mineshaft.

"Wow!" I exclaimed.

"What is this?"

"It is a mineshaft." Notch said.

"A large amount of ores are found here."

"Maybe even diamonds."

The mineshaft had creaking wooden flooring and a few torches in various areas.

I spotted some coal on the ceiling and begun to mine it.

Notch was busy mining a vein of iron ore in the corner.

Suddenly something started hitting me.

It was a zombie!

I threw it against the wall and started to beat it up.

The cave started to collapse."

"Steve!" Notch yelled as he disappeared behind a wall of falling stone.

"Notch!" I yelled back, but there was no reply.

I started mining through the wall, but it felt endless.

It felt like I was making no progress at all.

I decided to go around and find Notch.

I followed the tunnels in the cave until I came upon a ravine.

"Oh geez!" I yelled as I studied the drop below."

There was a lake of lava at the bottom as well.

Various mobs hung in the crevices of the ravine.

Waiting for me to take the wrong move.

Despite all this, I spotted numerous patches of iron, gold and lapis lazuli.

I had some wood with me and a workbench so I crafted some ladder.

I carefully climbed down to the bottom the ravine.

Out of nowhere, skeletons fired arrows at me and I ran for cover.


	9. Chapter 9: Lost

Chapter 9: Lost

I ran for cover.

However, there was no cover.

I was wide open.

I grabbed my sword and deflected the arrows.

I had some string with me.

Then I got an idea.

I grabbed my pickaxe and tied string around it.

I threw and my pickaxe into the rock face, and I climbed up like a grappling hook.

One by one, I proceeded to each skeleton and knocked them off and into the ravine below.

After all the skeletons were defeated, I mined the ores.

Then, I came to the lava.

"How do I get across this?" I thought to myself.

I needed to make a bucket.

I put down my workbench and crafted a temporary furnace.

I loaded it with coal and smelted 3 iron ingots.

After they were done smelting, I crafted a bucket.

I scooped up some water and poured it over the lava.

The lava instantly turned into obsidian.

"Cool!" I exclaimed at the sight of the purple rock.

I still needed 3 diamonds to mine it.

I placed ladder on the other side of the ravine and crossed it.

There was another cave system on the other side.

I completely forgot about Notch.

I ran in and started mining a rich vein of iron.

I got distracted and found something in the dark.

It was the thing.

It was green.

It felt crunchy, like leaves.

It crept up with quiet footsteps.

I decided to call it a creeper.

The creeper walked around on four legs.

It started moving at a faster pace towards me.

I ran.

I pulled out the flint and steel Notch gave me and I lit the ground of the cavern.

The creeper started hissing and more creepers appeared out of the shadows.

The creepers hissed at me.

I grabbed my sword ready to fight, but I was badly outnumbered.

I stuck my sword into a creeper and threw it into the wall.

It blew up in the air causing another rockslide.

Falling rocks piled onto the creepers as they were crushed under a heap of stone.

I quickly fled in the opposite direction.

I kept running until I found a fork in the cave.

I stopped to catch my breath.

I could go left or right.

I decided to go right.

Suddenly, a spider dropped from the ceiling and knocked me off the rock face I was standing on.

It chased me down a labyrinth of tunnels.

"Man!" I said. "I wish Notch was here!"

The spider had a poisonous bite.

It bit me on the shoulder.

I felt my energy being sapped away as it chipped away at me.

I hacked it with my sword, slashing it apart with all my strength.

Then I looked around.

I forgot something.

I was lost.

In a cave all by myself.


	10. Chapter 10: The Jewel

Chapter 10: The Jewel

I was desperate at this point.

All the tunnels looked the same to me.

I went through the bottom path.

Suddenly, I spotted a greenish cobblestone.

It was cobblestone with moss growing on it.

I mined the mossy cobblestone.

It was really dark.

I saw a glowing cage-like cube in the center of the room.

There was a zombie inside of it.

Suddenly, the zombie started to spin and 8 zombies spawned right in front of me.

I turned to run, but I was surrounded by more zombies who I did not hear sneaking up on me.

One zombie moaned and the rest started attacking me.

I was already weakened by the creepers and spider so I was vulnerable, even if they were just zombies.

From past experiences, I knew that zombies could take at least a few hits before going down.

The spinning cube spawned 6 more zombies which also came for me.

I placed a torch on the wall and the cube stopped spinning.

I slammed my pickaxe into the ground like Notch did.

It created a shockwave which knocked zombies all down.

This was my chance to escape.

I ran for the exit and barely made it.

I found a nearby chest with a saddle, redstone and a loaf of bread.

That was good because I was starving.

I happily ate the loaf of goodness.

Then I heard the zombies coming for me.

I kept running.

I stopped to rest again when I thought I lost them.

I turned and saw something.

It was light blue.

It sparkled like the sky.

I knew at once it was a diamond!

There was a problem however.

I had to cross a huge lake of lava to get to it.

I had an empty bucket, but no water.

Then, an idea struck me.

I placed blocks over the lava and skipped from stone to stone.

I finally got to the diamond after hard work.

I raised my iron pickaxe and put it through.

With my luck, it was still only just one diamond.

"One down, two to go!" I said.

My pockets were getting heavy.

It was time to go and find Notch.

I continued through a maze of tunnels until I saw Notch.

He was lying on the ground knocked out, but not dead.

I shook him awake.

"What happened?" he asked me.

"It's a long story!" I said as we climbed to the surface.

I was exhausted.

I was going to try to get a goodnight sleep tonight.


	11. Chapter 11: Second Encounter

Chapter 11: Second Encounter

As Notch and I walked back towards the house, I saw something twitching in the darkness.

I recognized him at once.

It was Herobrine.

He was back and ready for more.

"This should be easy!" said Herobrine.

"You are already weak."

"We will beat you this time coward!" I yelled back.

Notch smacked Herobrine with a burning axe.

Herobrine was shot backwards.

"Take this!" said Herobrine as he summoned pig/humanoid creatures.

They were each equipped with a golden blade.

"They are zombie pigmen!" Notch told me.

"They are dangerous creatures of the nether."

"Handle them with caution."

I set the ground beneath the zombie pigmen on fire.

However, they showed full immunity to the attack.

They hit with their swords and flung me into the air.

"They are immune to fire!" Notch yelled.

"Could you have told me that any sooner?" I replied.

I threw my sword into the ground.

I used my handle at a foothold and shot myself back up into the air.

I pummeled the zombie pigmen with roundhouse kicks.

They squealed and stabbed me repeatedly with their swords.

I yelled in pain.

Notch summoned a lightning and sizzled the pigmen.

"Thanks!" I said gratefully.

"That was only the first wave!" said Herobrine menacingly.

This time, he summoned huge cubes of magma.

They rose out of the ground burning everything they touched.

Herobrine shot lava from his mouth, scorching the forest behind me.

The magma cubes were difficult too.

They tackled me with full force.

My clothes were burning and I dropped to the floor.

Notch raised his fists that crackled with power.

He hit Herobrine halfway through the ground.

A wave of fire washed over the forest, incinerating anything in its path.

Herobrine threw a blue sphere at a tree and appeared there.

Herobrine raised the earth making a giant block.

He tossed the block at me which luckily missed.

Notch pulled a out his pickaxe.

He waved it and a blue flame shot through Herobrine.

Herobrine fired a black spear through Notch.

The two brothers clashed with all their will.

Notch was weakened however and was sent back flying deep into the forest.

Notch waved his pick and the trees came alive, whipping Herobrine with their branches.

Herobrine sprayed the battlefield with a black smokescreen.

Herobrine materialized in front of me and hit me with a burning fist.

I fell to the ground and the world darkened.


	12. Chapter 12: Archery

Chapter 12: Archery

I woke up in Notch's house.

It was daytime again.

My body ached all over.

"Here." Notch said.

"I made it for you."

He handed me a bow and some arrows.

"Cool!" I yelled.

The bow made me forget about my pain completely.

I built miniature targets in the back of the house.

Archery was a lot harder than it looks.

When I loaded the first shot, I missed and it bounced off of the wall behind me.

However, I was glad to have something to work on.

The next shot, I also missed, but made an ugly hole in the wall.

On the third shot, I concentrated and finally hit the target.

I decided to practice moving targets next.

I walked outside and spotted a small group of pigs.

They were eating grass along a stream.

I fired an arrow, but hit a tree instead.

I was going to have to have a lot of practice to get the hang of this.

I fired 6 more times until I finally nailed a pig in the stomach.

After a few hours of hunting, I returned to Notch's House with 32 pork chops, all shot by me.

"You are getting good with the bow!" Notch told me.

"Not really." I replied back.

"I've got a long way to go."

"You're doing fine lad." Notch said.

"You just need to practice more."

It was getting late and we decided to have dinner.

A pack of skeletons fired at me.

I fired back, successfully nailing two in the head.

The skeletons weren't down and out though.

They fired and hit me in the arm and twice in the elbow.

My shots were enough to kill pigs, but not skeletons.

I got the accuracy down right, not the power, however.

"Like this." Notch said.

He fired an arrow with such accuracy and power, that it made the skeleton shatter apart.

"Awesome!" I yelled, then took a shot.

I pinned a skeleton to a tree, then sliced it to bits with my sword.

I finished of the group of skeletons and Notch applauded me.

I realized that I was running out of arrows.

I picked up a few from my fight, but I only had 11 left in total.

"I better make some more arrows." I told Notch.

"Can you teach me how?"

"Sure!" Notch said.

"Oh no!" He yelled.

"We are out of the materials."

"I'll go get some." I offered.

"What do I need?"

"Lets see." said Notch, trying to remember.

"We need feathers, flint, and sticks.

"There is a forest nearby where there is plenty of wood." He said.

"You obtain feathers from chickens, and flint from gravel.

"I'll search far and wide then." I said.

I finished my loaf of bread off, then scampered out the door.


	13. Chapter 13: Arrow Hunt

Chapter 13: Arrow Hunt

It was still the middle of the night, but I was anything but tired.

I walked down the cobblestone path and into the woods.

I carried my trusty iron axe over my head.

I walked up to a perfect size tree and began to chop it down.

A zombie began to attack me while I was working.

I switched to sword combat to reserve my arrows.

I easily defeated it with a stab into the chest, then a blow to the head.

I continue to chop my tree.

I place torches around me for light.

I learned that mobs stayed away from light.

I felt safe.

I made a quick workbench and crafted 64 sticks.

I had gotten the first part of my task done.

However, that was the easy part.

Next, I had to hunt down chickens.

I decided to head back to the house and hunt at dawn.

Passive mobs were more common during the day anyway.

I got into the house and got engaged in a game of chess with Notch.

He beat me.

"You're good!" I told him.

"Well, practice makes perfect!" He replied.

"It's dawn, you should be heading out."

I hurried out the door.

I returned to the forest to look for chickens.

After half and hour of searching, I had found nothing.

I decided to try looking in a different biome.

I came upon a dry grassland biome.

I spotted cows, pigs and yes, chickens!

I slayed them in one hit and collected 64 feathers.

I was already on the last step.

It was time for the gravel.

I had a hunch that gravel could be found in caves.

I headed toward a nearby mountain and started to bore a hole into it.

I drilled through nothing but coal, stone, and iron for three hours.

It was getting boring.

I dug a little bit more until I finally found a cave.

I mined the gold on the ceiling as I kept a close eye to my surroundings.

I spotted many ores, but no gravel.

A creeper jumped down from the ceiling and startled me.

I took my sword and whacked it, causing it to explode.

The explosion opened up a mother load of gravel.

Stacks and stacks of it.

However, there were mobs surrounding it from every corner and inch.

I used my pick to latch onto a wall and sniped two creepers below.

I fired and took out three zombies.

However, I ran out of arrows.

Skeletons nailed me in the knee and arm.

I was injured and limped toward the pile of gravel.

I had come this far.

I could not give up.

I leaped back onto my feet and sliced four zombies in half with a single swing.

Spiders tackled me as I furiously fought for my life.

I hacked and slashed them to bits.

I grabbed a zombie and threw it at some skeletons.

The skeleton bumped a creeper resulting in an explosion which wiped the mobs out.

It was finally safe.

I mined the gravel and returned with 300 flint.


	14. Chapter 14: The Second Jewel

Chapter 14: The Second Jewel

I was injured badly, but I felt strong.

I felt confident.

I felt free.

I turned around to spot a diamond, in my surprise.

"Two down, one to go!" I muttered as I inched over to it.

It felt satisfying mining the diamond.

I fought out a hoard of cave spiders and journeyed home.

It was a long way home.

I smiled at Notch as I limped through the door.

"I got another one!" I yelled.

"Great!" Notch yelled back.

He opened up a book.

"Diamond tools are the strongest in Minecraftia." He says.

"They are also the hardest to obtain.

"Diamonds are usually found very deep underground."

"Lets make some arrows!" He says.

Notch puts down a workbench and I watch closely.

"First, put down a stick." He says.

"Next, place a flint on the top, and feather on the bottom."

"Now you have an arrow!"

I copy his example and craft 256 arrows.

"I probably won't run out for a while." I say with a chuckle.

Notch and I share a small laugh.

"That's a lot of arrows you've got there." Notch said.

"We still need one more diamond though." I said.

"Once we have a diamond pickaxe, then what?"

"Well, we have to mine obsidian." Notch said.

"Obsidian is a pain to mine."

"It's very difficult to break."

"With the obsidian, we make a portal."

"Then we set the portal on fire to go to the nether."

"We are so close!" I said.

"We will start mining at the brink of dawn." Notch said.

"Actually, I wanted to challenge you to fight again." I replied.

"Last time you went easy on me."

"This time do your best."

We marched to the backyard.

"Do your worst!" I yelled at Notch.

"As you wish!" he muttered back.

"Fight!" he yelled.

I was already firing an arrow at him.

He jumped to dodge it and hit me hard with a telekinetic force.

I struck him near the lower ankle, but it was as hard as rock.

"It will take more than that to defeat me!" Notch cried out.

I was clearly impressed, but I did not show him that.

I lunged at him and dove my sword into his chest.

He threw his blue orb at the ceiling and appeared there.

What was that blue orb?

Notch and Herobrine both used them.

I fired a volley of arrows at Notch.

He threw an axe covered in flames at me.

I flinched as the burning projectile hit me hard.

I fell to the ground, but Notch did not stop here.

He raised the earth and made a coffin of dirt around me.

Since I came to Minecraftia, I had learned the skill of weapon use as well as body skill.

He did not know this.

I forced energy into my fist and broke through the wall of soil.

"Not bad." Notch said impressed with my progress.

He rose his pickaxe and split the ground.

Fire erupted around me.

I leaped from rock to rock and once again struck Notch.

This time, it was a clean hit and Notch was sent flying in the wall behind him.

"You have certainly gotten better." Notch said.


	15. Chapter 15: The Battle Rages On

Chapter 15: The Battle Rages On

I didn't stop there.

I leaped and knocked Notch through the wall.

However, it was a trick and it was a dummy of Notch.

The real Notch appeared behind me and flung me into a tree.

He yelled "May death rain upon you!" and 50 TNT fell from the sky.

It took all of my energy to dodge the exploding blocks.

I threw my sword blade first, at Notch.

He raised the ground and blocked my attack.

"Thou has been smitten!" Notch yelled as he struck me with a bolt of lightning.

"Ahhhh!" I yelled in pain.

I grab arrows from my pockets and threw them at Notch.

Notch pulled out twin blades and sliced the arrows in half.

I jump behind Notch and deliver a kick to the head and then a vital blow to the spine.

Notch pulled out a bow gleaming with power.

He fired a single steady arrow encased in flames.

The arrow hit me like a headshot from a bazooka.

I was sent flying back, then exploding!

"Okay, you win!" I said to Notch.

"You did your best, and that is what counts." Notch said.

"I will heal your injuries."

"How do you use elemental powers?" I asked him.

"You will learn with time." Notch replied.

"It is way to advanced for you at your current level."

"It is important not to give up though."

Suddenly, a cow rams through the wooden door of our house.

It tackles Notch, while a chicken comes at me swinging wildly.

"Oh no!" Notch said.

"It has begun!"

"What has begun?" I asked Notch.

"Herobrine is turning the animals evil!" Notch replied, desperately trying to get up.

A pig ran in and hit me in the stomach.

I took out my sword and cut it in half.

I kicked the cow away from Notch and we escaped from the house.

We were met with face to face with a huge herd of sheep.

"Shoot!" I yelled.

I fired a single powerful arrow and knocked out 12 sheep.

Notch summoned violent tides and cleared a path for an escape.


	16. Chapter 16: The Last One

Chapter 16: The Last One

We both scamper into the woods followed by a rumbling herd of cows.

My leg got caught under a branch and I trip.

"Come on boy!" Notch yells at me.

"I'm stuck!" I yelled back.

"Take this!" Notch yells as he sprays the cow in a coat of fire.

I slip my sword under the branch and cut myself free.

"Lets get out of here!" Notch yells.

"I'm with you!" I said.

We both run deeper into the forest.

Suddenly, we stumble across a fault in the ground.

It is a deep ravine.

"Go!" Notch screams.

We fall into what seems like an eternal space.

It felt like we were falling forever.

Suddenly, we hit the ground hard.

"Oww!" I yell in agony.

"Wait, Notch, can't you just teleport us to the nether?"

"No, I can only teleport in a certain world."

"The nether is another dimension."

"We need one more diamond." Notch says.

"Lucky for us, we are in a ravine." I reply.

"However, we are surrounded." Notch said.

I take a look around.

Creepers and spiders surround us.

"I'll take the creepers, you take the spiders!" Notch yells.

Notch fires a shot at a creeper with deadly accuracy.

The resulting explosion takes out 4 or 5 creepers nearby.

I lure some spiders into a lava pit and then quickly hang to the ceiling with my pick.

"Lets mine!" says Notch.

We mine in a staircase pattern until we find a shiny, blue block.

"Diamond!" I yell.

"Great!" Notch said.

He hands me his iron pickaxe and I carefully mine the diamond.

"That's the last one." He sighs.

"Lets return to the surface and make a diamond pickaxe."

We walked endlessly through a maze of tunnels.

We fought bravely and held off spiders, skeletons and zombies.

About an hour later, we finally reach the surface once again.

"Oh my gosh!" I yell in surprise.

Our house has been burnt to the ground.

"This is the work of Herobrine." Notch says.

"We can make a new one later." Notch says.

"For now, we need to concentrate on getting to the nether."


	17. Chapter 17: Hard as Bedrock

Chapter 17: Hard as Bedrock

"All finished." I say as I take a look at the diamond pickaxe.

"Excellent!" Notch said.

"Where do we find obsidian?" I ask.

"Where lava and water collide." Notch replies.

"Underground again?" I moan.

"Yes." He says.

We begin to tunnel downwards.

"Don't dig straight down." Notch tells me.

"Why?" I ask.

"You might fall into a trap or die." He replies.

"I doubt that will happen." I mutter.

Suddenly I fall.

I fall and hit the ground hard.

I look up and see stars.

"See what I mean?" Notch jokes.

I get up and follow him through the deep, dark cave.

"If you see light, it is probably lava." Notch says.

"Got it." I said.

We dig down a few more layers in a staircase pattern this time, not straight down.

"Ouch!" I say.

"My ear hurts."

"It is probably because of the air pressure." Notch tells me.

"We are very deep underground.

I start mining some iron ore.

Suddenly, I find a dark black rock.

I try to mine it.

I could not break it.

I swing my pick as hard as I could.

Not even a dent.

"What is this?" I yell to Notch.

He turns around.

"We cannot go any deeper." Notch says.

"What you found is bedrock."

"It cannot be broken, not even with a diamond pickaxe." He says sadly.

We climb up a few levels and start to dig.

An hour passed until we found a lava pit.

Notch pours a bucket of water on the lava.

The lava instantly turns into a jagged purple rock.

"Mine the obsidian with the diamond pickaxe." Notch said.

"This is hard to mine!" I yell.

"It is." Notch agrees.

After an hour of mining, hour of mining, I only have 15 blocks of obsidian.

"That is good enough." Notch says.

"Pack up and lets make a portal."

"We need to find flint and iron" I say.

"That's how to light the portal, with flint and steel."

"Correct." Notch says.

"Lets split up."


	18. Chapter 18: Making the Portal

Chapter 18: Making the Portal

"Careful." Notch says.

"It is hard to remove obsidian."

I placed the blocks in a portal shape.

"Lets find that flint and iron." I said.

I walk with Notch to a mountain.

The next thing you know, we are searching the mountain for gravel.

I watched as Notch started to bore a huge hole into the side of a cliff.

"Help me, boy." Notch said.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" I asked.

"Of course it is." He replied.

"WOAH!"

Notch lost his grip and began to fall.

I tumbled after him into the lush jungle below.

The next thing I knew, I woke up on the top of the trees.

"Lets climb back up!" Notch said.

I watched him tie two vines together.

Notch attached a pickaxe to one end of the vines.

He threw the pickaxe to the top of the ledge.

Notch started to climb.

"Are you sure this is safe?" I asked.

"Of course!" He replied.

"Don't be such a coward."

I learned that climbing vines are harder than they look.

They have no footholds and are very slippery.

After a while, I finally returned to the top of the ledge.

We walked back to where we were digging.

We mined until we found the bits and chunks of gravel.

"Excellent!" Notch said.

I mined until the flint came out of the gravel.

"Now." Notch said

"Let's make a flint and steel."

When we returned to the portal, we saw a man dressed in a dark outfit, a dark cape, and glowing red eyes.

"Herobrine." Notch said.

"So we meet again."

The two brother leaped at each other.


	19. Chapter 19: Herobrine

Chapter 19: Herobrine

"Stay back Steve." Notch whispered.

He lunged and struck Herobrine with great force.

Herobrine uttered a magic spell which caused him to disappear.

He appeared behind Notch and knocked him to the ground.

Notch kicked him into the air and then slammed him into the ground.

A blue sphere of energy arose in Notch's fist.

He fired a volley of intense energy blasts at Herobrine.

Herobrine countered with a shield of red energy.

He summoned a red blade and swung at Notch.

Notch caught the blade in with his hand and flung Herobrine.

"Steve." Notch said.

"Light the portal, we are leaving."

I ran up to the glowing purple portal.

I pulled the flint and steel out of my pocket.

I was about to light it when Herobrine knocked me to the ground.

He teleported above me and said, "You will never enter the nether!"

He dove his fist into my chest.

I yelled in pain.

Notch raised his pickaxe and struck Herobrine with a bolt of lightning.

I jumped and kicked Herobine into a tree.

I pulled out my bow and fired an arrow stuck to a block of TNT.

This blew up nearly the whole forest.

"Nice one." Notch said.

"Thanks!" I replied.

"Your win was a fluke, boy." Herobrine said, getting up.

I lit the portal.

"It seems that we will enter the nether after all." I said jokingly.

"Let's go Steve!" Notch said as he pulled me into the portal.


	20. Chapter 20: Into the Nether

Chapter 20: Into the Nether

The nether was literally, hell.

There was an ocean of lava beneath us, as far as the eye could see.

Zombie pigmen and magma cubes roamed the land.

We were standing on some sort of red block.

It was easy to destroy with a pickaxe, but hard to break by hand.

Huge ghosts floated in the sky.

"Take cover!" said Notch.

I saw a gigantic fireball flying towards me.

I leaped behind a wall of red as the fireball blew up where I last stood.

"Wow." I said.

"This is very dangerous."

"So this is where Herobrine lives?" I asked.

"Yes." Notch replied.

"He has a giant castle in this dimension."

Bats flew overhead.

I followed Notch through a long tunnel.

It was very dark.

"Here, take some torches." Notch said.

I lit up the area around us.

Suddenly, I heard a loud squeal.

Zombie pigmen appeared out of the shadows all around us.

I threw a torch at them.

"I forgot." I said.

"They are immune to fire."

I knocked them away and fired rapid shots at them.

The armada seemed endless.

I looked for Notch in the swarm of angry pigmen.

He was nowhere to be seen.

I was very tired, about to collapse.

I turned away as they closed in on me.

"Could this be the end?" I thought to myself.

I collapsed.


End file.
